


Spoiled for Valentine's

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Celebrate Me Home [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day for celebrating love - Oliver certainly didn't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm a day late...sorry!

[ ](http://imgur.com/wBOAwLL)


	2. Spoiled for Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiling Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured nobody would mind me adding to this series as the impulse hit. Right?

_Lemon Blossom – a symbol of fidelity in love – “I promise to be true.”_

It started first thing in the morning. 

Felicity overslept thanks to her alarm not going off and she couldn’t take the time for her usual lazy Saturday morning routine. It wouldn’t have mattered, but she made plans with Thea for that morning and instead of having time to lounge over coffee with Oliver, she ended up rushing through getting ready and brushing a kiss across his cheek as she flew past on her way out the front door. His soft chuckle assured her he did not feel abandoned, as did the travel mug he pressed into her hands. She slid into the passenger seat of Thea’s car, dropping her purse on the floorboard. 

“God bless that man,” she muttered as she took a sip of the hot liquid. A quick, apologetic smile curved her lips as she looked over to Thea. “Sorry,” Felicity offered, “but my alarm didn’t go off for some reason.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thea laughed. “If I got into trouble every time I overslept, they might as well just lock me in my room and toss the key. Ready to find a new dress?”

“Yes,” Felicity smiled back, “though you never told me what I would need it for.”

“Spring Fling,” the younger woman winked at her. “I know you and Ollie are a thing, and I think it’s great, but that doesn’t mean you can’t celebrate the season, right?”

“I guess not.” Felicity lifted the mug for another drink only to blink in surprise as she actually looked at it. “This isn’t my usual mug.” It seemed to be a standard coffee travel mug, but the picture of a delicate white flower appeared on one side. “I wonder what flower that is.”

“I don’t know, but it better not be Ollie’s Valentine gift,” Thea sniffed. “If it is, I promise to kick his ass for you.”

Felicity just shook her head, blinking in surprise. “I totally forgot about it being Valentine’s Day,” she acknowledged.

“How did you do that?” the other woman demanded. “It’s been…everywhere! The pinks and reds and blah, blah, blahs have been making me sugar-sick.”

“It just….didn’t strike me.”

“You are both unbelievable and amazing,” Thea told her. “Ollie should be thrilled.” Then a wicked light gleamed in her eyes. “Of course,” she drew out as mischief curved her lips, “he did give me his credit card to buy your dress….” Her face grew thoughtful and then she gave a decisive nod. “I know just the place.”

“Thea-,” Felicity began.

“Nope,” Thea cut her off. “Ollie told me to make sure you got a dress you liked and I promise you’ll find one at the place we’re going.”

Felicity gave up any shot at arguing. She spent an enjoyable morning shopping with the younger woman. Thea never let her see the cost for anything, and she didn’t bother trying. If anyone knew how the stubborn a Queen could be, it was her. She just found things she liked and let herself be spoiled. After a fun, gossip-filled lunch, she carried her purchases back into the bedroom. She pulled out the dress and held it up in front of her as she looked into the full length mirror. The pencil skirt that ended just above her knees fit her style, but the halter top with its plunging neckline and open back did not. Still…she liked it – more, she liked the idea of Oliver’s expression when he saw her wearing it.

“Nice dress.” 

Her smile brightened as she shifted her eyes to meet his in the mirror. Oliver lounged in the doorway, looking comfortable in jeans and a sweatshirt. “I thought so,” she agreed, “particularly since it matched my new coffee mug.”

He moved up behind her, bending his head to brush a kiss over her shoulder. “Lemon blossoms,” he remarked. “Fitting.”

“Oh?” she prodded as she moved to hang her dress up in the closet. She turned back to face him. “Why’s that?”

He just gave her a small smile before pulling a small present out of his pocket. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he told her, folding her fingers over the tiny packet.

“I’m feeling more and more guilty about forgetting the date,” Felicity muttered, flashing him an embarrassed smile as her fingers, made short work of the wrapping paper. She pulled out a small piece of plastic which turned out to be an earring holder. A pair of gold drop earrings rested there. Each French hook glided down to a golden copy of the lemon blossom and then a topaz teardrop dangled from the flower. “Oh, they’re gorgeous,” she smiled, turning back to the mirror in order to put them on. 

“Don’t feel guilty,” he told her as he stepped up behind her once more, his arms sliding around to circle her waist. 

“But I didn’t get you anything,” she frowned.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind her ear. “I have you.”

“Oliver,” she sighed.

“That’s all I need,” he finished.

“Yes, but-.” She got no further before the force of his lips grew stronger. They trailed down the side of her neck to the junction of her shoulder and his teeth bit down with gentle pressure. Her breath stuttered and she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access. He took her offering, his mouth playing with the smooth skin there. After a few minutes one of his hands came up to grasp her chin and turned her face towards his as he slanted his mouth over hers, taking complete and absolute possession. Felicity let herself get swept up in the feelings and sensations as her eyes fell closed. The sudden feel of the wall against her back drew a startled squeak from her and she felt his lips curve in a smile. She’d never even noticed them moving, or the shift in his hold on her for that matter – too much of her focused on the feel of his mouth on hers, on the sting of his teeth, or on the sweep of his tongue as he branded her with his taste.

He pulled back, not far, close enough for his breath to cool her moistened, kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes blinked open, hazy and dark. “You are all the gift I need,” he repeated, his current gaze as intent as any she had ever seen him employ in either of his personas.

“Ditto,” she managed, breathless from the kiss as well as the emotions welling up within her. 

Amusement lit his face as an earthy smugness entered his gaze. “You won’t forbid me to spoil you though, would you?” he demanded, keeping his voice at a low rumble.

“I should,” she replied, but she could already feel the surrender rolling through her as his face dropped into that light heartbreaking look of his. It wasn’t flashy or dramatic or anything of the kind, and yet somehow with only the slightest shift of lines in his face, disappointment could radiate from him. She should be unnerved and possibly worried by how easily he could pull out that expression. “I could be persuaded?” she offered as her hands came to rest on either side of his waist.

Now a roguish light gathered in his eyes as he leaned towards her once more. “Really?” he whispered, brushing his lips over hers and following their curve to plant a kiss on the corner of her mouth. His hands moved up to tangle in her hair. “And how might I convince you?” he asked, his mouth drifting to her jawline and following the line of it to her ear. Now his breath tickled her ear as he continued to speak. “Care to give me a clue?”

“You seem…” Her voice trailed off as his lips began moving back down her neckline. “You seem to be doing…just fine…on…your own,” she managed, letting her head fall back. 

One of his hands pulled free of her blonde tresses and encircled her waist, pulling her to him as his lips continued their steady assault on her neck and shoulder. Oliver’s teeth found and bit down on her pulse point. His hand tightened in her hair as a sharp gasp escaped her and her hands flexed against him. He pulled back and a light moan of disappointment slipped through her parted lips at the loss. She blinked her eyes open to find him watching her. 

Passion, adoration, desire, and love swirled in his gaze. “I love you, Felicity Smoak.”

Her lips trembled as she lifted a hand to lay it against his cheek. Pure emotion swamped her as he leaned into her touch. “And I love you, Oliver Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felicity's [Mug](http://rlv.zcache.com/citrus_lemon_blossom_poster_image_of_flower_mug-rd28f1f1b962d43c09293d0e0de003e24_x7j5g_8byvr_324.jpg), her [Dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=105163129), and her [Earrings](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8a/1d/7a/8a1d7a25e7708acf42a49d997c5563b7.jpg)
> 
> Also, please know that I am still working on all of my WIPs. I'm sorry if it seems slow, but I haven't forgotten them.


End file.
